Ted Cassidy
Theodore Crawford Cassidy (July 31, 1932 - January 16, 1979), known as Ted Cassidy, was an American actor and voice actor who performed in television and films. Extremely tall at 6 feet 9 inches, he tended to play unusual characters in offbeat or science-fiction series such as Star Trek and I Dream of Jeannie. Voice on Super Friends * As the voice of Crag, the Earthor for the Season 2 (1977), episode: Invasion of the Earthors. * As the voice of Brainiac for the entire 3rd season (1978). * As the voice of Black Manta for the entire 3rd season (1978). * As the voice of Diamond Exchange Man for the Season 3 (1978), episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace. * As the voice of the Gorilla Guards for the Season 3 (1978), episode: Revenge on Gorilla City. Notable Voiceover work Notable voice credits include: * Addams Family, The (1973, Animated Series) Lurch * All-New Popeye Hour, The (1978, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Atom Ant Show, The (1965, Animated Series) Main Title Narrator * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967, Animated Series) Meteor Man * Fangface (1978, Animated Series) additional voices) * Fantastic Four (1967, Animated Series) Galactus in "Galactus" * Fantastic Four (1978, Animated Series) The Thing / Benjamin J. Grimm * Godzilla Power Hour, The (1978, Animated Series) Godzilla, Montaro in the "Jana of the Jungle" segments * New Scooby-Doo Movies, The (1972, Animated Series) Lurch in "Scooby-Doo Meets the Addams Family" * Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966, Animated Series) Metallus, Tarko the Terrible in "The Time Machine" * Star Trek (1966-1969), Balok in the "The Corbomite Maneuver", and the voice of the Gorn in "Arena". * Yogi's Space Race (1978, Animated Series) (additional voices) *Cassidy's final work as Thun, was in Filmation's animated sci-fi TV movie Flash Gordon: The Greatest Adventure of All. It aired three years after his death in 1982. This animated film also featured the voices of David Opatoshu and Vic Perrin. Filmography Includes * The Addams Family (64 episodes, 1964-1966), Lurch and Thing * Lost in Space (1 episode, 1966), "The Thief from Outer Space", Slave to the alien thief who threatens the Robinsons. * Star Trek (1966-1969), episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", the android Ruk * Batman (1966 TV episode, uncredited), "The Penguin's Nest", Lurch * The Beverly Hillbillies (1 episode, 1967), "The Dahlia Feud", Mr. Ted * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Harvey Logan * Bonanza (1 episode, 1970), "Decision at Los Robles", Garth * Genesis II (1973, by Gene Roddenberry) (TV) Isiah * Planet Earth (1974, by Gene Roddenberry) (TV) Isiah * The Six Million Dollar Man (2 episodes, 1976-1977), Bigfoot * Greatest Heroes of the Bible (1 episode, 1978 TV), "David & Goliath", Goliath * Chico and the Man (1 episode, 1978), "Help Wanted", Bruno Death Cassidy suffered from health issues as he grew older. Cassidy died in 1979 at age 46 from complications following open-heart surgery. Fellow actor Sandra Martinez assisted and took care of Ted during his final years. Cassidy's remains were cremated, and later buried in the backyard of his Woodland Hills home. External links * Ted Cassidy at Voice Chasers * Ted Cassidy at Wikepedia * Ted Cassidy at the Internet Movie Database * Ted Cassidy article at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek a wiki) * Ted Cassidy (1932-1979) at Find a Grave References Category:Actors Category:Super Friends Staff